


tongue tied and terrified

by khirimochi (NekoAisu)



Series: FFXIVWrite 2020 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 5, Awkward Conversations, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Multi, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Open Relationships, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal, Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers, Post-Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal, Specific Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAisu/pseuds/khirimochi
Summary: “There is someone I know,” he says, mumbling half into the table. “He is a rather, um…singular person.I am curious about him. What he enjoys, what he detests. I would know it all, if he would allow it. I just—I fear that I am being too forward. Would that I could have your confidence…”"Why do you not, then?"
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/X'rhun Tia/Warrior of Light, X'rhun Tia & G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch, X'rhun Tia/Warrior of Light
Series: FFXIVWrite 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906210
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	tongue tied and terrified

**Author's Note:**

> FFXIVWrite Day 6: Free Day
> 
> i let them be soft

X’rhun thinks that maybe he is not the right person to solve Tataru’s problem. When the diminutive lass had asked a favor of him, he had accepted without thought. Her missives were always bundled with the letters she helps Fahmi pen—reports on Imperial advancement, supply route changes, and news from the Front all folded up and tucked behind neatly addressed stationery—and delivered promptly. He would not deny her what he could ostensibly give. He just hadn’t expected her plight to be caused by a lovesick young man and not some Garlean terror that Fahmi cannot attend to. 

He sips slowly at his tea and listens to the source of Tataru’s troubles go on about souls and mechanisms and how it was only by Fahmi’s intervention that he managed to—he very well got the  _ point _ . G’raha Tia pines after the Warrior of Light. Such is the curse if anyone with eyes, X’rhun thinks, and he may as well get used to it. The effect of the Keeper’s soft smile alone is enough to charm lesser men. It is of no wonder that there is a little crush blooming within G’raha’s heart.

Though, circumstances being what they are, he would like to ask that the man skip sighing for what has to be the eighth time in ten minutes and just voice his difficulties. He is beset by the need to cut to the chase when the sigh turns into drooping ears and a very familiar frown. 

“What troubles you?” he asks, hoping that his intervention will not be seen as invasive. 

G’raha’s ears do not even flick toward him when he mutters, “Leave me be to suffer. I would not burden you with my troubles when you have many of your own.”

“Most of which have been put to rest in the past weeks,” he replies, taking another sip of tea. “You seem the dramatic sort. It may prove more entertaining than troublesome, should you choose to voice yours.”

He looks up at X’rhun before sighing (again) and leaning forward to rest his head on the tabletop. He flounders, face cycling through different flavors of frustrated and smitten like he was taking a journey within his own mind, before he gives an aborted nod. “There is someone I know,” he says, mumbling half into the table. “He is a rather, um…  _ singular _ person. I am curious about him. What he enjoys, what he detests. I would know it all, if he would allow it. I just—I fear that I am being too forward. Would that I could have your confidence…”

“Why do you not, then?” he inquires, raising his eyebrows ever so slightly. 

(He understands G’raha’s trepidation. He knows how it feels to be consumed by hesitation when the person you want is near enough to touch because they have someone else—someone better for them—and how could he even begin to think he would be worthy of that same affection?)

“Pardon?”

He smiles, taking on the same tone he uses when guiding Arya through lessons on Red magic or providing heartfelt advice. “What is stopping you from simply doing so? I am sure the man whom you speak of would not mind.” 

“I-I worry,” G’raha admits, ears flicking about before flattening to his head. “Not just about him, but of  _ other  _ people he knows. Those he holds dear. I do not wish to get in the way of his happiness.” He fiddles with his gloves, adjusts the lacing and pulls it more snugly to his forearm as if it had been out of place before. 

“I think you’ll find that our  _ shared acquaintance  _ is rather recently divorced. You said you’d not get in the way of his happiness, but how about starting with interrupting his moping. Full glad would he be to see you,” X’rhun says, tilting his head in Fahmi’s direction. 

From across the room, it’s obvious something has gotten him into a funk. Every ilm of his newfound body holds a buzzing upset. He shuffles his cards too aggressively when Urianger makes a comment about perhaps taking a break to visit Doma─to visit  _ Hien,  _ specifically. 

“Are they not privy to his affairs?” G’raha asks, eyeing their interactions as casually as he can (which is not much). 

“Not until he tells them, no.”

He grimaces. “I see. Excuse me then.” He stands from his chair and stretches, back cracking lightly. He rolls his neck, muttering, “How odd it is to feel so young.”

“Best of luck, lad. He has been ill inclined to do much other than bake and sleep, not that I am complaining when it gives me an excuse to be close to him.”

“I─thank you. I’ll do my best,” he replies, voice slightly reedy with nerves, and strides over to distract Fahmi with some tale or another. 

X’rhun watches them for a long moment before shaking his head and excusing himself. They match well, those two, and he can see that he is no longer needed. 

“Rhun,” Fahmi calls, hearing the sound of his bootheels against the floor, “come an’ join us? G’raha has stories y’ may like.”

He tips his hat with a laugh. “If only for a bell. I’m to depart with the next caravan.” He walks over and perches himself atop the table, tail landing squarely in Fahmi’s lap, much to the adventurer’s delight. “So, what tall tale has caught his fancy?”

“Ever heard of Light Wardens?"

**Author's Note:**

> i want them,,, to kiss,,,, and maybe h-hold,,,, hands,,, all three of them,,,
> 
> Twitter [@khirimochi](https://twitter.com/khirimochi) OR [@TheHolyBody (NSFW)](https://twitter.com/TheHolyBody)  
> Tunglr @[Main](https://kiriami.tumblr.com) OR @[FFXIV Imagines](https://ffxivimagines.tumblr.com)


End file.
